<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth It by shinysylver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982673">Worth It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver'>shinysylver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux Lives, Ben Solo Lives, Developing Relationship, Exile, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Hux have come a long way during their time in exile. But they still have a long way to go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>write to my heart</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worth It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Write to My Heart shiritori community. I had to start this fic with the words "those pants."</p><p>Just a short little flashfic of Ben/Hux feels because apparently no matter how hard I am trying to focus on my Kylo/Hux bang, my muse just wants to play with Ben.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Those pants?" Hux pointed at a piece of black cloth peeking out from behind a chair that upon closer inspection was indeed a pant leg. </p><p>Ben wanted to smirk at the proof of their wild night, but he suppressed the impulse because Hux was clearly irritated. He was practically radiating long-suffering annoyance into the Force. Hux preferred their nighttime activities to stay under the cover of darkness and not interrupt his morning routine. Ben on the other hand was just pleased that Hux didn't hate him anymore. He'd take annoyance over anger any day. </p><p>Ben yanked the pants free and shook them out. A few dust bunnies went flying, the tiny particles gleaming in the morning sun shining in the window. It was still strange waking up every day to natural light instead of the artificial light of spaceships. "Don't give me that attitude. I'm not the one that threw them."</p><p>Hux blushed and his jaw clenched. Ben could hear his teeth grinding from across the room. "Just take them and go."</p><p>Ben didn't break eye contact with Hux as he took his time putting them on. Hux was standing rigid, his arms crossed tightly across his chest, but most of it was for show. Ben could feel that Hux was torn, not sure if he really wanted to kick Ben out or not. They'd certainly come a long way these past few months in exile.</p><p>Once he was dressed, Ben walked across the room and carefully cupped Hux's cheek in one hand. When Hux didn't make a move to push him away, Ben leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss. </p><p>He could feel Hux's tense energy relaxing under the kiss until eventually, he returned the gesture with the slightest movement of his lips. Satisfied Ben pulled away. "I'll see you tonight."</p><p>"I can't guarantee I'll be free."</p><p>Hux said the same thing every day, but he never made any other plans. Every night he opened his door to Ben, his frown not managing to hide his pleasure that Ben had kept his word. Ben knew that it was going to be a long time before Hux trusted him, but he was determined to show up every night until he did. Hux was worth it. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.</p><p>You can find my social media information in my profile. :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>